Out From Under
by Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler
Summary: Après "The Break-Up" : Kurt est partagé entre plusieurs sentiments suite à la trahison de Blaine. Perdu, il trouvera du réconfort auprès d'une amie qui le guidera. Fiction en trois chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**OUT FROM UNDER**

Notes : Après « The Break-Up ». Kurt est partagé entre plusieurs sentiments suite à la trahison de Blaine. Perdu, il trouvera du réconfort auprès d'une amie qui le guidera.

Fiction en trois chapitres.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Mash-up**_

Kurt était comme dans un mash-up d'émotions. Il était perdu entre l'envie de pardonner à Blaine sa tromperie et de retourner dans ses bras, et celle de refaire sa vie en essayant de l'oublier et sans plus jamais lui parler.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il aimait Blaine plus que tout au monde, et Blaine le désignait comme l'amour de sa vie. Mais était-ce normal de tromper l'amour de sa vie ? Kurt ne pensait pas comme ça. Il avait envie de lui pardonner, de l'appeler et de lui dire qu'il avait oublié cette erreur, mais ça aurait était mentir : il ne lui avait pas pardonner, et il se demandait si il allait y arriver un jour. Pourtant Blaine lui manquait tout les jours un peu plus. Ses baisers, ses tendresses, ses mots, ses bras, l'odeur de son gel … Tout.

Son autre côté lui disait simplement de l'oublié. Et quand il essayait, tout était là pour lui rappeler Blaine. Ses photos, ses messages, son pull rangé dans l'armoire … Toutes les petites choses du quotidien. La dernière fois, quand il avait entendu « F**kin' Perfect » de Pink dans la voiture, il s'était effondré en larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et même si il y avait des fois où il voulait de tout son cœur ne plus penser à Blaine, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

C'était pourquoi, il aimait encore plus aller travailler ces temps-ci, c'était parce qu'au travail il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit s'égarer. Mais ce matin-là, une semaine pile après le départ de Blaine de New-York, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à trouver la robe parfaite pour Mademoiselle Harlot et l'envoyer par mail à sa patronne, assit tranquillement devant son ordinateur, un employé des postes déboula dans son bureau avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« Vous êtes bien Kurt Hummel ?

-Oui oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Kurt en enlevant le casque de ses oreilles.

-Ce bouquet est pour vous, signez là s'il vous plaît, demanda l'homme en tendant un papier à Kurt que ce dernier signa. Merci, bonne journée. »

Kurt sut directement de qui venait ce bouquet : Blaine. Jusqu'à présent il réussissait à ne plus penser à lui, mais désormais ce dernier le poursuivait jusqu'à son travail. Kurt retira l'enveloppe du bouquet de roses rouges et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un papier qui s'avérait être une lettre. Il hésita un court instant entre la jeter et la lire. Il décida de la lire. Il hésita à nouveau. La lire maintenant ou plus tard ? _Maintenant, comme ça je n'y penserai plus après_, se dit Kurt.

Dès les premières lignes, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Kurt.

_Kurt,_

_Mon chéri, mon amour. Ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Est-ce-que tu es encore mon petit ami ? Est-ce-que tu me quittes ?_

_C'est bien ce que tu devrai faire. Me quitter. J'ai toujours pensé ne pas te mériter et je n'ai jamais eu autant raison._

_J'ai fait une terrible erreur, et je ne sais pas comment la rattrapée. Parce que je ne peux pas me rattraper sur ce coup-là. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Quand je pense à quel point j'ai du te faire souffrir, j'ai juste envie de mourir._

_Je m'en veux tellement que ça en devient insupportable. J'ai juste besoin de te le dire, de t'en parler, mais tu ne m'en donnes pas l'occasion._

_Je n'essaie pas de me faire pardonner, parce que je ne le mérites pas. Je t'aime tellement tu sais … Voilà pourquoi je ne te demande pas de seconde chance, parce que si je t'aime, c'est la chose que je dois faire, te laisser partir pour que tu sois vraiment heureux. Parce que même si tu peux en douter, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Kurt._

_Tu es l'amour de ma vie._

_Je ne sais pas si tu as encore envie de me parler, et même si tu ne veux plus être avec moi, je ne pense pas que notre relation doive finir comme ça._

_Voilà, j'ai finis ma lettre, en espérant que tu veuilles bien me contacter._

Quand Kurt plia la lettre pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe, ses mains tremblaient et il éclata en sanglots. Il essaya de se contenir, se rappelant qu'il était dans son lieu de travail et non chez lui. Hélas (ou heureusement), ce fut le moment que choisi sa patronne, Isabelle Wright, pour arriver dans son bureau.

« Kurt, est-ce-que tu pourrais choisir entre la jupe claire … Dit Isabelle en arrivant à toute allure dans le bureau de son employé, mais se coupant elle-même en le voyant pleurer en arrivant. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Kurt ? Dit-elle avec douceur en s'avançant vers le garçon.

-C'est rien ne t'en fais pas, répondit ce dernier en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir. Qu'est-ce-que … Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me demander ? Dit-il en hoquetant un peu à cause de ses pleurs.

-C'est rien, ça pourra attendre, répondit la femme en fermant la porte derrière elle. Explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive. » Dit-elle en voulant se montrer rassurante.

Pour toute réponse, Kurt lui tendit la lettre que lui avait envoyé son petit-ami. Isabelle l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire. Un silence s'installa le temps que la directrice lise la lettre, tandis que Kurt continuait de pleurer. Une fois la lettre lue, elle la referma et questionna Kurt.

« C'est ton petit-ami donc … Il t'a … Trompé ? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu de peur en prononçant le mot.

-Oui, c'est bien ça … Répondit Kurt sans pleurer, juste en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Un coureur de jupon ?

-Non non, pas du tout. C'est … Compliqué. Je pense que c'était que je lui manquais. Je n'ai pas été très présent pour lui ces temps-ci, avec le travail et le reste … Il avait besoin de moi, je n'ai pas été là, il m'a trompé. Mais ça ne justifie rien, dit Kurt en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

-Tu sais … Commença Isabelle, cherchant dans ses propres souvenirs pour lui venir en aide. Il m'est arrivé pareil il y a déjà pas mal de temps.

-Vraiment ? Lui demanda Kurt avec un regard.

-Oui. C'était quand j'ai commencé à Vogue moi aussi. J'avais beaucoup d'heures de travail, et même quand j'étais à la maison avec lui, je n'étais pas vraiment présente, toujours à pensé à autre chose, ou à parler du travail. Quand mon petit-ami m'a parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il m'a dit qu'il se sentait ignoré, je lui en ai voulu, lui reprochant de m'empêcher d'avancer. Je l'avais vraiment blessé, et quand j'y repense je m'en veux. On avait eu une grosse dispute. Puis, triste qu'il était, il est retourné voir une de ses amies. Et puis … »

Kurt soupira, lâcha une larme, connaissant la suite. Isabelle lui tint les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour lui donner _le _conseil qu'il lui fallait. Isabelle avait vécu cette expérience, et elle avait laissé tomber la personne qui lui avait fait ce mal, mais elle le regrettait, c'est pour cela qu'elle donna un bon conseil à Kurt, pour ne pas qu'il commette la même erreur.

« Écoute Kurt. Tu as deux options. Soit tu l'ignores complètement, et tu décides de l'oublier, et de refaire ta vie. Mais vu comme tu es en train de pleurer, je pense que tu l'aimes bien trop pour l'oublier. Soit tu choisis de montrer que tu es le plus fort des deux, et tu lui accordes une seconde chance, en lui montrant que c'est toi qui n'a pas cédé à la tentation et que c'est toi qui mène dans le couple. Si tu le fais, tu ne dois pas te laisser marcher dessus, montre lui que même si tu l'aimes assez pour lui accorder cette chance, tu lui en veux quand même. Et je pense que c'est ça que tu dois faire. Parce que, c'est évident. Ce garçon t'aime _vraiment_. Et même si il te dit le contraire, il ne te laissera pas partir comme ça, et toi non plus tu ne le laisseras pas partir. Des fois en amour, il faut savoir pardonner, de plus, tu as probablement une part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Mais c'est quand même toi qui a été le plus fort des deux, c'est important de s'en souvenir. »

Kurt inspira et un sentiment de courage l'envahit. Encore plus quand Isabelle lui donna quelque chose pour l'aider.

« Je veux que tu te ressaisisses, je te laisse deux semaines de congés pour améliorer ta situation. Et reviens moi en forme. Maintenant rentre chez toi. Envoie moi un SMS pour me dire comment ça avance ! »

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Kurt sut exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il fut content de ne pas voir Rachel en rentrant, cette dernière était aussi déprimée que lui en ce moment, mais la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas l'avoir avec lui à cet instant était qu'il voulait se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait faire, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire déconcentrer par sa meilleure amie et le racontage de sa journée.

Il prit son téléphone, s'assit sur son lit, et écrit le message suivant :

_Pour Blaine, de Kurt : Quand est-ce-que tu peux me rendre visite ?_

C'était un message court, simple, aussi simple que la réponse qui suivit quelques minutes plus tard :

_Pour Kurt, de Blaine : Je prend le premier vol que je trouve pour te rejoindre vite, à ce soir._

* * *

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'ai rendu Blaine bien trop gentil dans sa lettre, je l'admet ... Mais "The Break-Up" m'a vraiment trop déprimé, alors j'ai eu besoin d'écrire. Bon merci d'avoir lu mon grand n'importe quoi, et merci aussi si vous lisez la suite. Pour ceux qui me lise, je n'abandonne pas mes fictions, je suis juste en pause pour l'instant, mais je vous promet d'arriver très vite avec des suites ! Merci encore d'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Broken-Hearted Boy**_

_Pour Blaine, de Kurt : Quand est-ce-que tu peux me rendre visite ?_

Quand Blaine vit le nom de Kurt s'afficher sur son téléphone alors qu'il touchait l'écran pour lire le message, son cœur fit un bond. Il lut directement le message, avec appréhension au début, mais ce message ne semblait rien dire à propos de leur couple. Il réfléchit trente secondes à quoi répondre, et en convint d'une réponse simple et vraie :

_Pour Kurt, de Blaine : Je prend le premier vol que je trouve pour te rejoindre vite, à ce soir._

Blaine était à ce moment-là en train de marcher jusqu'à chez lui, et ce message lui fit accélérer le pas. Il arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard chez lui, il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi, il était apparemment seul dans sa maison, il courut aussitôt vers la chambre et sortit directement son sac de voyage de dessous son lit. Il commença à y mettre des chemises, des pantalons et deux pyjamas avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas acheté de billets d'avion pour rendre visite à Kurt. Directement, il alluma son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau, et continua de faire ses affaires le temps que celui-ci démarre. Il alla dans la salle de bain, sortant de son placard son gel et son peigne, qu'il glissa rapidement dans sa trousse de toilette.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il posa ses affaires sur son lit et se mit en quête d'un billet, chose plus difficile que prévu, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes il trouva un billet en solde dans une compagnie low cost, pour un vol qui démarrait à dix-huit heure trente.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heure quarante-cinq quand Kurt décida de se mettre en pyjama. Il ne contait pas emmener Blaine quelque part ce soir, il voulait juste discuter avec lui, pas plus. Une seconde, il hésita, se demandant si il devait faire dormir Blaine dans le même lit que lui cette nuit. C'était une question à laquelle il répondrait plus tard … Maintenant, il devait penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Blaine, car il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ses moyens devant lui. Il commença à réfléchir, en marchant, plusieurs phrases lui passèrent par la tête, mais à chaque fois elles ne convenaient pas :

_Blaine, je t'aime mais … Non, ça marche pas._

_Tu sais que tu m'as blessé … Non, c'est nul._

_J'en ai marre de tout ça … Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ?_

_Va te faire foutre … Mais oui, comme si j'allais lui dire ça …_

Au bord de la crise de nerf, il cherchait par tout les moyens comment dire ce qu'il ressentait quand tout d'un coup, il y eut un petit tilt dans sa tête. C'était évident qu'il devait faire ça par une chanson. Il se trouvait soudain bête, de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Il alluma son ordinateur, et chercha dans sa liste de chanson, laquelle pouvait plus ou moins convenir à la situation. Puis il trouva mieux, il trouva une chanson qui convenait _parfaitement_ à la situation.

* * *

Il était vingt-heures trente quand on sonna. Kurt courut dans son pyjama large, se plaça devant la porte, et l'entrouvrit, juste pour voir qui cela pouvait être. Bien évidemment, c'était Blaine. Il ouvrit la porte complètement, pour voir le visage heureux de Blaine. Ce dernier était habillé plutôt chic, contrairement à Kurt qui était légèrement négligé. Et Blaine comme à son habitude apparemment, tenait un bouquet de fleurs, des roses blanches et rouges.

« Salut, dit doucement Blaine en faisant un sourire timide à son petit-ami.

-Salut. » Répondit Kurt en lui souriant à son tour.

Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il avait envie de se jeter sur Blaine et l'embrasser, mais il lui en voulait, et il fallait qu'il s'en rappelle, sinon il risquait de déraper à ce niveau. Il pensa à lui faire la bise, le serrer dans ses bras, geste pas trop amoureux mais assez amical, mais il n'en fit rien. Blaine lui tendit une perche, quand ce dernier lui donna le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Merci, dit Kurt en souriant. Entre, qu'est-ce-que tu attends. »

Blaine lui sourit un peu plus, puis rentra dans l'appartement en posant son manteau sur l'étagère à côté. Il sembla remarquer le pyjama de Kurt car il lui demanda :

« On ne sort pas ce soir ?

-Non, on va rester tranquille ici pour parler. Je fais à manger. Un croque-monsieur, ça te va ? Dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit de Blaine.

-Oui oui, c'est parfait. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? Demanda ce dernier en restant debout près de Kurt quand celui ci sortait de quoi manger du frigo.

-Épuisante, j'ai pas arrêter. Entre les appels, et les choix pour la nouvelle collection … J'en peux plus. Mais bon j'ai deux semaines de congés à partir d'aujourd'hui, alors je vais pouvoir me reposer.

-Deux semaines ? Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Blaine, dérouté.

-C'est Isabelle, ma patronne. Je lui ai parlé de toi, elle m'a donné deux semaines pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Dit Kurt en se retournant pour faire face à Blaine.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu as à faire ? Demanda Blaine, soudain inquiet. Kurt soupira, il saisit les mains de son petit-ami et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent, face à face, Kurt les jambes croisés sur le canapé, reprit les mains de son Blaine.

-Il faut qu'on parle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On ne va pas rester dans cette situation, c'est aussi mauvais pour toi que pour moi. Soit on rompt, soit on essaie de s'en sortir, tu m'as donné le choix, je l'ai fait, mais comme les mots sont parfois trop dur à choisir, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité, c'est une chanson. Elle décrit exactement ce que je ressens maintenant, et ce que j'ai choisis de faire. » Dit Kurt en baissant la tête parfois, mais tentant de ne pas défaillir. Il appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande pour lancer l'instrumental. Il regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux, ce dernier était triste, mal et confus. Et dès que les premiers mots sortirent de la bouche de Kurt, ses yeux lui piquèrent, et il avait envie de pleurer.

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that_

_**(Tu es tout ce que pensais que tu ne serais jamais  
Et en rien ce je pensais que tu aurais pu être  
Mais malgré ça tu vis en moi  
Alors dis-moi comme ça se fait)**  
_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_  
_The only one I love to not forgive_  
_And though you break my heart_  
_You're the only one_

**_(Tu es le seul que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier  
le seul que j'ai aimé et pas pardonné  
Et bien que tu me brises le coeur  
Tu es le seul)_**

_And though there are times when I hate you_  
_Cause I can't erase the times that you hurt me_  
_And put tears on my face_  
_And even now when I hate you it pains me to say_  
_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_**(Et malgré ça, parfois je te déteste  
parce que je ne peux pas effacer les fois où tu m'as fait mal  
et où tu as fait couler des larmes sur mon visage  
et même maintenant pendant que je te déteste, ça me fait mal de dire : je sais que je serai là à la fin de la journée)**  
_

Malgré le mal que Blaine lui avait fait, Kurt l'aimait, il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il l'aimait et il l'aimerait toujours. Mais il lui en voulait, et c'était normal après ce que Blaine avait fait. Mais le mal qu'il avait fait, le fit soudainement pleurer, alors qu'il regardait Kurt, l'amour de sa vie, interpréter cette chanson, avec beaucoup de sentiments en même temps.

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
I don't want play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kinda way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want play the broken-hearted boy  
No, no, no broken-hearted boy  
I'm no broken-hearted boy_

_**(Je ne veux pas être sans toi bébé  
je ne veux pas un coeur brisé  
je ne veux pas respirer sans toi bébé  
je ne veux pas jouer cette scène  
je sais que je t'aime mais laisse-moi juste dire  
je ne veux pas t'aimer d'une autre façon, non, non  
je ne veux pas un coeur brisé  
je ne veux pas jouer le garçon au coeur brisé  
Non, non, non pas le garçon au coeur brisé  
Je ne suis pas un garçon au coeur brisé)**  
_

_Something that I feel I need to say_  
_But up 'til now I've always been afraid_  
_That you would never come around_  
_And still I wanna put this out_  
_You say you got the most respect for me_  
_But sometimes I feel your not deserving of me_  
_And still you're in my heart_  
_But you're the only one_

_**(je ressens le besoin de dire quelque chose  
mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours eu peur  
que tu ne reviennes jamais  
Mais quand même, je veux le sortir  
Tu dis que tu as le plus grand respect pour moi  
mais parfois j'ai le sentiment que tu ne me mérites pas  
et tu es quand même dans mon coeur  
mais tu es le seul)**  
_

Un amour qui pourrait survivre à toute les épreuves : Kurt lui pardonnera, mais il aura besoin de temps, Blaine le savait, et il lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il faudrait, car il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui non plus. Des larmes ruisselait maintenant sur leurs deux visages. Ils allaient continuer ensemble, même si ils savaient que ça allait être dur.

_And yes there are times when I hate you_  
_But I don't complain_  
_Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away_  
_Oh but now I don't hate you I'm happy to say_  
_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_**(Et oui, parfois je te déteste  
mais je ne me plains pas  
parce que j'ai eu peur que tu partes  
Oh mais maintenant je ne déteste pas je suis heureuse de dire que je serai là à la fin de la journée)**  
_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you baby_  
_I don't want play that part_  
_I know that I love you but let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't want play the broken-hearted boy_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted boy_

Une fois la chanson finie, Blaine éclata en sanglot, et Kurt l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras. Pour le consoler, pour l'aider, parce que, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'était aussi dur pour Blaine. Car c'était lui qui avait commit l'erreur, c'était lui qui continuerait de s'en vouloir. Isabelle avait raison : c'était Kurt le plus fort des deux.

* * *

« Si tu as deux semaines de congés, ça veut dire que je pourrais rester ici jusqu'à mardi ?

-Tu raterais les cours lundi ? T'es sûr de toi sur ce coup ? Demanda Kurt, allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Blaine, ce dernier assis sur le canapé, les deux regardant à peine la télévision tandis qu'ils discutaient.

-C'est pas très grave, on a pas encore commencé Grease au Glee Club, alors je ne rate pas le plus important.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça pour moi.

-Je fais aussi ça pour moi, répondit Blaine sans hésitation.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part … Dit Kurt avec un petit sourire, sans recevoir de réponse à part un petit grognement de la part de Blaine. Si tu veux faire comme ça, moi ça me va, mais après je rentrerai avec toi à Lima, comme ça je resterai avec toi, puis j'irai un peu voir mon père. »

Blaine ne répondit que par un énorme sourire niai, qui fit rire Kurt simplement. C'était incroyable à quel point les deux s'étaient manqués mutuellement. Les petites choses comme ça, simple, leurs avaient manqué.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux étaient allongés dans le lit, face à face encore, leurs mains liés, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas une seule fois. Juste le contact de leurs mains, ils se contentèrent de ça, ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite, ils voulaient prendre leur temps pour recommencer, pour que tout aille mieux.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent qui m'ont fait très plaisir :) Et merci d'avoir lu ! Donc, pour information, la chanson que Kurt chante dans ce chapitre est "Broken-Hearted Girl" de Beyoncé, bien évidemment tranformé en "boy" pour l'occasion. Je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie Brittana in love (Ma Be) pour m'avoir montré cette chanson. Merci encore d'avoir lu ! En espérant vous voir au prochain chapitre ..._


End file.
